No Escape From Hugs
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Madison and Maxine are still unsure about being shown affection. Can their parents and aunts help them? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns Madison, Maxine, Shayira, Gena, and Zambanza. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Shelby and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **No Escape From Hugs**

Maxine was currently in the bathroom at the mansion. She was about to take a much needed shower when she heard someone walking out of the bathroom. She turned and saw it was Shayira; Heatblast's fiancé. She had washed all of the black dye out of her hair and let her beautiful orange/reddish hair glow in the light. She figured she should wash all the black out of her hair and just be herself. Heatblast, of course, could not stop drooling when she decided to just be herself. He loved her natural reddish orange hair and was happy she decided to leave the black behind forever.

"Hey there," Shayira smiled, her green eyes sparkling in friendliness.

"H-Hi." Maxine said gently.

"And you must be Maxine. I've heard a lot about you and your twin, Madison."

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact, I still need to meet you and your sister."

"Oh well, we don't really…uh…ya know."

"Well, I think you both should come out of your shells more. We really care for you guys here." Shayira smiled.

"Well, we're not…,"

"Every child needs someone to care for them," Shayira grinned, now tightening her bathrobe and walking over to the new girl. "Is that house on the property still yours?"

"Yes. But I think it's time we told you guys why it's so important."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's a secret that's been held in our house for a long time." Maxine said softly.

"Well, I'm curious," a voice said from behind them. They turned and saw Shelby walk in with a beautiful grin. "What is the secret, hon?"

"Well….I promised I wouldn't tell…,"

"C'mon Maxine. We want you to trust us," Shelby said, now gently holding her in a hug. Maxine seemed to stiffen a bit because she was not used to hugs. She politely moved away, but Shelby arched a playful brow. She was going to get Maxine and Madison to warm up even if it took all year!

"Well…uh…," Maxine couldn't help but blush. Hugs and affection always made her blush!

"You're blushing," Shelby smiled.

"I think you enjoy those hugs." Shayira chimed in.

"Huh?! What?! N-no, she just caught me off guard!"

"I bet if I hugged you more often, you would enjoy it!" Shelby smiled, now walking forward. Maxine stepped back and ended up bumping into Madison, who also came into take a shower.

"What's going on?" Madison asked, now seeing her twin almost run out.

"They wanna hug me!" Maxine squeaked. Madison's eyes widened too as they approached her too.

"I think you both are long overdue for some love and affection." Shayira smiled.

"I couldn't agree more."

Both twins looked at each other and were about to run out when Gena came in and seemingly blocked the doorway.

"Well…what's going on in here?" Gena chuckled.

"These girls are in need if some of tender loving care," Shelby grinned, now walking forward and the twins had nowhere to go.

"W-Wait! We were gonna tell you guys the secret of the house remember!" Maxine said quickly. That seemed to distract them a bit.

"You are ready to tell them? Are you sure? They may not want us to stay after this," Madison said sadly.

"We have to eventually, Madison," Maxine replied.

"What? What do you both mean?"

"You see. When Mom and Dad died, many people tried to take our house. It was just Madison and I and before I became Wild Child, we had no way to keep our home. But after I did, I made a deal with someone. I promised to help them with their business, if they helped me with mine. They became one of my best clients. And not only that, but they kept everyone from taking my house until I could start paying for it myself. We worked together until we both could be independent."

"Who?"

"Zambanza."

"WHAT?!" All three of them said in shock, making both Maxine and Madison wince.

"Yes. Zambanza was the one who helped me. She and I both did jobs together and we also have gold hidden in the house. The gold was enough for when we decided to…well…,"

"Stop crime?" Shelby asked helpfully. Maxine nodded and so did Madison.

"So you both have gold hidden in that house?" Gena asked in surprise.

"That also explains why you both were fighting so hard for it. It was your parents' but you also had gold too."

"We also planned to use the gold to buy Mom and Dad proper burial sites, but we just haven't been able to." Madison said. "And Zambanza will be back for her gold eventually. That's why I'm always on the lookout. One day Zambanza will come for her share of the gold!"

"That's why I may have to leave…," Maxine said softly.

"Well…I'm glad you told us. And no, we aren't going to get rid of you because of that." Shelby said, now walking forward.

"W-Wait…," Maxine stuttered.

"And no, I did not forget about giving you both very large hugs either." Shelby grinned, now moving forward quickly and grabbing both girls. Gena blocked them from behind so that they had nowhere to go. Maxine stiffened a bit more than Madison; Madison almost became limp in her arms.

"Maxine," Shelby whispered, now kissing her forehead and giggling as Maxine's eyes popped open wide. "It is alright to allow yourself to be loved."

"Maxine is not used to love," Madison whispered.

"Then, why don't we change that." Shelby said, now leading the girls out in the hallway. "You both don't realize how special you are, do you?"

"We are as special as the other children." Maxine said matter of factly.

"Yes, you are. But you both hold special spots in our hearts." Upgrade said, now walking out and seeing them in the hallway. "Maxine, the entire mansion went to find you when you were abducted."

"What?" Maxine said in shock. There were so many aliens that no one could really keep up with them all.

"Yes, really." Rachel said, now walking over. "Every alien heard about you and Madison and wanted you both to come live here."  
Maxine shook her head in shock and disbelief. It was hard to believe that that many people cared whereas when she was Wild Child, it was every man for himself. Her face paled a bit. It was a lot to take in.

"Are you alright?" Upgrade asked, now walking over and gently touching her shoulder.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you guys for your nice words, but…I-I need some air." Maxine said, now quickly grabbing Madison's arm and leading her outside. Both twins were feeling overwhelmed because no one had loved them like that for a long, long time. Now that someone loved them, they did not know what to think!

"I won't give up." Upgrade whispered.

"Neither will I. They need us." Shelby answered back.

"None of us will give up. We will show them how much they are loved no matter what." Rachel smiled, now seeing the twins climb a tree and watch the sunset. But when the others told her about the earlier conversation, she was very curious. The gold was not only in the twins' house but it was also something that would eventually draw Zambanza to them.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! What do you think of my OC's Madison and Maxine?**

 **To guestsurprise: Wow! What a mystery! Maybe Zambanza isn't a bad as some people think? Also, I was wondering if you were going to continue the Street Shark Friendships story, Amiga. I think only Rox and El Swordo are left, right? Just wondering. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
